


Metamorphsis

by EchoElias



Series: Metamorphsis [1]
Category: The Corruptor/再战边缘
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 15:05:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoElias/pseuds/EchoElias
Summary: 就是想老老实实写一回爱情故事。失败了。所以这又是一个包含了我不能告诉别人的非主流性癖和三观以及大量捏造信息的故事。陈sir最后死得没有意义只为煽情。我意难平。我尽量给他一个HE结局。





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> 第一章我夹带私货，把自己想看的东西安到角色身上对不起：  
> 虚构角色。  
> 捏造过去。  
> 抹布设定。  
> 乱伦描写。
> 
> 另外因为ao3直接就是第一章所以把序和第一章合并在一起发了。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我夹带私货，把自己想看的东西安到角色身上真的对不起：  
> 陈sir大量捏造过去。  
> 虚构角色。  
> 乱伦。  
> 抹布设定。

Intro:

子弹穿透陈力最中意的那件皮大衣时他并没感到疼痛，烧灼感和撕裂一般的痛楚是倒地后才出现的。

一个多钟头前他发现自己被才刚刚建立起信任搭档背叛，半个小时前他打算干掉这个背叛者重新回到从前那既没创意也没盼头的日子中去，十分钟前对方的真诚让他下定决心——他确实下定决心反水Henry李，但觉悟没做到以牺牲自己为代价这样的高度。

他不知道到底自己哪一步走错了。大概是从开始同情这个菜鸡的那一刻起。他甚至不清楚关于他有多少是真的。这个混账东西在吃他的李子和睡他的床以及看着他的眼睛说“Call me Daniel”的时候心里到底是怎么想的？

他妈的，这内务部来的小子从一开始就打算揪出他的尾巴把他送进监狱，他却在出了事之后还安抚他说FBI那边由他来对付，事到如今几乎连命都搭了进去。这事让认识他的人知道了可能会把胆汁都笑出来——以冷酷无情和心狠手辣著称的Nick陈，居然因为自己仅剩的那点良知送了命。

他很擅长权衡利弊，脑子里的算盘时刻响个不停——但不是这一次。在大脑运作之前他的身体率先冲了出去，甚至比他拔枪的手还快，可临时反应毕竟比不上早有预谋的行动。他倒下去时没有人接住他，身体毫无缓冲重重砸在地上，全身的力量早在中枪的那一瞬间就被全数抽走。

痛觉慢了半拍才找上来，这种感觉不陌生，但好像比以往还要强烈。他听不见周围的声音，但还能思考，嘴里和鼻腔被铁锈的味道填满，是伤到了肺，肺部没有神经，那这么剧烈的疼痛应该是来自肩胛骨。然后痛觉开始消退，比起疼到麻木他觉得更像死前的征兆。

陈力觉得过了很久华莱士才回到他身边，年轻的白人五官扭曲，嘴巴一张一合看上去好像在重复一句话，看上去吓得不轻。

声音好像被稀释过，到达他耳边已经成了粘稠液态物一般的东西。他听不见那孩子说什么，不止是听觉，连视觉也在失去作用。

眼前逐渐步入漆黑。这就是了，接下来他会死，他九成九会死。这不是他第一次中枪，但是他第一回死。死了他倒是没所谓。可他还是在用力睁大眼睛，以为这样就能看到华莱士。

陈力呻吟了两声。他想说话。

被悔意和恐惧占据内心的年轻白人压住他渗血的伤口几乎要哭出来，极力想稳住他不断抽搐的身体，来来回回地说"我很抱歉"。他看上去真的快要疯了。

"Who sends a white cop undercover in China town？"

陈力听不见自己的声音，也不知道自己的声带是否在震动，但他希望自己的语气尽量轻松一点，尽量带着笑意，能让对方听得出来他是在调侃。真没新意，其实他可以说点别的，但是这个时候他觉得华莱士是个好警察，比他们两个都是Henry李的走狗要强。很多。至少现在他无需担心自己死了以后华莱士会成为他的替身，成为新一任被抓住把柄被利用被榨干的行尸走肉。

说完这句话他好像完成任务一样放松了紧绷的身体，眼球在一瞬间失去光泽。此刻他眼前一片漆黑，身体仿佛浸在冰水之中，从外面看上去他已经死了，但实际上他的脑细胞正处于机体耗尽生命力之前的最后一次狂欢。

他眼前浮现各种各样的东西，大多数是他觉得毫无意义的无聊事物：他一直光顾的烟酒店的老店主（看上去大概有四千岁了），透过他公寓的窗户能看见的那片天（天气好的时候他会打开窗户换气），十五号警局临街的那块透明的玻璃（被炸碎过两次），一家叫做"Sampan"的家庭餐馆（他只去过一次），脸上有一颗大痦子的老女人（可能是在街上仅仅打过一次照面的陌生人），小时候养的狗（它能跳得特别高）。没有May，没有华莱士，没有Henry李，没有被他杀死的那些人，没有父亲，没有继母，没有快乐，没有痛苦，没有意义。

他想停下这杂乱无章又漫无目的剧情回放，想想有关华莱士和May的事，哪怕是Henry李或者他的淫乱继母留给他的不堪回首的记忆，只要是让他有实感的、证明他真正存在过的。然而他只完成了前半个指令，准确来说，并不是他主动完成的。仿佛某个开关被"咔哒"一声关掉了一般，陈力脑内的放映在一瞬间毫无征兆地停止。

一切归于令人窒息的漆黑，那是存在于世上最纯正最绝望的黑暗。

Chapter I:

陈力原本有很大的可能性不成长为一个冷酷又心狠手辣靠着没良心发家的dirty cop——鉴于他曾经也是一个怀揣梦想与野心、抱负远大的青年，有着大把的时间和光明的未来。

但虽然命运里充斥着各种各样的可能性，最终起作用的仍然是必然性。导致他变成这副样子，最终走向灭亡的必然因素有很多，几乎可以追溯到他的少年时期。可他本人从来没考虑过这种事，原生家庭，父母，生活经历，过去了就是过去了，没人愿意一把年纪了还唧唧歪歪地说“我之所以夜里不敢一个人上厕所是因为我爸爸在我小时候把我关进小黑屋”或者“我现在吃手手都是由于我妈没给我食母乳”。陈力不回忆，以至于他忘了组成现在的他的那些过去。他也从不考虑将来，当一天和尚撞一天钟。他没有将来。

但过去并非只要他不追忆就不存在。

扭曲是从他的十四岁开始的。

起初问题并没有那么复杂，只是简单的家庭关系破裂，当时已经做到警监位子的他的父亲轻轻松松就拿到了他的监护权并设法要挟他的母亲回了香港。当时他甚至替他母亲松了一口气，至少从今往后她不需要再承受有严重暴力倾向的丈夫的粗暴对待。

他知道父亲不爱母亲，但没有想到他会爱其他女人。没有一丝迹象表明这个男人对家庭不忠。直到他父亲把Jannet接回家里，他才意识到原来老头儿早在打算好离婚之前就已经找好了下家。

Jannet是一个美丽到精致的白人女性，只比他大了十岁，和他母亲的娇小的身板和平凡的长相恰恰相反，她的身材高挑修长、拥有傲人胸部和灰色的眼睛，气质是与年龄不符的早熟。两人的性格同样天壤之别，母亲在这个家里仅仅是存在着，并不拥有自己的声音——哪怕被喝醉的丈夫狠命殴打时也尽量忍住痛呼；而Jannet，就像只快活的鸟，自打她搬进来那天，他家的洋房就充满了这对不伦夫妇的高声对话和女人的尖利笑声。

这女人像个恶魔，第一次与继母见面时他就这么想。实际上她的确是个名副其实的恶魔，陈力很早就预见了父亲和这个女人的结局——他会被榨干，在身体、精神和财产这三重定义上。

但他没有出手阻止。这是他的坏毛病：任由事情发展。也许这和他父亲过于强势的性格有关，日后陈力总是看似掌控全局（说这是对他父亲的低劣模仿不太公平，但他俩在这方面确实一模一样），实际上却是被事态推着行动——他可能会适当反抗人类，但反抗命运，有什么意义呢？他早就明白自己的力量不足以改变局势这一点了。

所以那天下午Jannet端着李子派和甜酒敲开他房间的门时，他也仅仅是任由对方胡来。说实话，两杯酒的程度顶多让他感到燥热，至于躁动，是来自于别的原因。也许是对父亲、也是对这个女人的报复，也许是在扭曲的家庭组成的压抑下的发泄，也许是出于猎奇心理和背德感，也许只是寂寞了。他不在乎理由，他没有错，他只是被动的承受者。

开始时Jannet只是装作不经意地用手蹭过他身体的某一部分，他知道对方想做什么，也意识到了自己下半身有热流涌动，但逆反心理迫使他不为所动，他不想被对方牵着鼻子走，于是只是用了然的眼神和似笑非笑的表情应对对方。最终还是Jannet按耐不住伸出手覆上他的，那时他们两人的手还差不多大。

陈力过于冷静的态度和满不在乎甚至略带嘲讽的眼神让对方兴奋。无论Jannet做什么，他都注视着她的脸，在她把手伸进他的上衣里抚摸他光滑的小腹的时候，在她褪下他的裤子的时候，在她舔遍他的上身、吞进他的性器的时候。

好像在观察实验动物，也好像站在画框之外的艺术批评家。

再理性的批评家依旧有生理反应，感觉来临时，他仰起头闭上眼，咬着下唇闷哼。这一刻他是快乐的。由感官和心理的双重快感带来的快乐。就好像在玩什么游戏一样，可能会稍微有点刺激但不会有人会因此受伤——除了他。他正走向一扇黑洞洞的门，没人知道这扇门后是什么、需要走多远才能到达终点。门内的歌声和甜腻的气味如同有毒植物的美丽花苞，任谁都想走进去一探究竟。

忽然一阵晕眩，睁开眼睛时他发现眼前的世界已然完全颠覆，后脑陷进了柔软的床垫。把他放倒的jannet正急切地撕扯自己的衣服，然后爬到他的身上坐下去，拉着他的手去抓自己雪白而丰满的胸部。女人的身体很柔软，散发着不知道是香水还是洗发香波特有的气味，胸前的两点就像有些皱缩的树莓。 触碰到她的乳头时他像被电到一样抽回手抓住被单，电流顺着手臂流向他的髋骨，化作麻酥的带着热度的兴奋。他张开嘴喘气，不在乎自己是不是发出了什么不该发出的声音，日后也是这样，他对自己的身体很诚实。

风从开着的窗户灌进来，吹起半透明的纱帘，最后被削弱了一般轻轻落在他脸上。这并不会使他更清醒，相反，带着过高温度和树叶气味的暖风让他眼前的景象更加虚幻，模糊的日影透过窗帘打在地上，仿佛水波一般晃晃悠悠，蝉鸣声声，屋外他的英格兰小猎犬尖利吠叫，女人毫不掩饰的娇声呻吟。汗水打湿的皮肤被风吹干时痒痒的，他想起身把窗户关上，刚偏过头就被继母捧住脸颊强制与她对视。

她白皙的鼻尖上有汗珠落下。

“专心点。”对方娇嗔道，用手抚摸他微鬈的中长黑发。于是陈力抬起双手枕在脑后，用自认为从容实际上却很是生涩的架势来掩盖心中的激动和不安，相比之下继母的动作显得饥渴又粗野。他善于为自己排解生理需求，从无早泄之忧，那天他们在他二楼房间的小床上做到天色渐暗，自始至终陈力也没有主动碰过对方，只是任其摆布。

最终看到他射精前夕半是痛苦半是愉快的表情的继母从他身上跨下来，帮他把喷薄欲出的欲望全数吸了出来，然后麻利地穿好衣服，下楼去取邻居太太放在门口的熏肉，留下满床的狼藉和依旧意识朦胧的他。

陈力的初体验比听起来更加香艳，充斥着各种香气和醉意以及悠闲和舒适，这种事情有了美好的第一次就谁都不能阻止第二次乃至更多次的发生。日后只要是父亲不在家的日子，陈力就安静地坐在房间里等待Jannet的到来，起初她总会带上一些看上去绝对合理但没什么必要的借口，比如第一次的李子派，比如一杯汽水，比如他晒好的衣服，后来她学会了赤手空拳就闯进他的房间，也会找类似“仅仅是展示新买的内衣”这样的借口，甚至还会在他午睡的时候偷偷拿备用钥匙开门，用嘴唤醒他和他的性欲。

陈力来者不拒。久而久之他也学会了取悦和挑逗女人的方法，还把在继母身上学会的技能用在了同校的女同学身上并深受欢迎——这点倒是让他吃惊，他原本以为小女孩儿会更喜欢高大威猛的白人男性，而不是像他这样细细长长空长的只有个头的缺毛黄种人。

他们甚至猖狂到听到男主人用钥匙开门的声音才嬉笑着迅速地穿上衣服，就像两个恶作剧成功的恶魔。这可比恶作剧严重多了，陈力因此感到十分愉悦。Jannet可能早就厌倦了父亲，只不过是贪图对方提供的上流生活，每每他想到这里就忍不住在心里骂那个老头活该。

背叛。他曾反复咀嚼这个词语，它是无处不在的，父亲对母亲，Jannet对父亲，全人类对全人类，这个词语的意义远没有它的发音那么痛快。

父亲把他叫到书房以命令的口气打发他去警校时他没有吃惊也没有反抗。父亲一定是听到邻居的闲言碎语了，他想。但他没有实际依据，否则自己不可能还有余力像这样站着和他说话，而是早就被打得奄奄一息。这是他对这个狂暴男人的认知——能用拳头解决的绝不靠嘴。他无言地点头，倔强地仰着下巴走出书房，注意到了却不在意头发已经花白的男人威严表情下暴露出来的痛苦。

在此之前陈力从没想到过要做一名警察，也没想到几年后他会义无反顾地跑到唐人街去，以及日后的种种。此刻他还是个孩子，无所畏惧却无知而愚蠢，总喜欢透支自己的生命力和精神力，浪费在毫无意义且对他绝对有害的事上。警校的那几年他过得可谓放浪形骸，毫不节制，他从没缺过床伴，哪怕是在全是同性的环境里，他不是同性恋，但也不排斥来自男人的求欢——得益于他良好的适应力和学习能力。直到他被邀请做接受的那一方。

对方并不给他拒绝的权利。警校的亚洲人是稀有品种，像他这种高质量的更是少数。饥渴又好奇、同样是些不谙世事又带着纯粹毁灭欲望的白人男孩子们扒开他的衣服，第一次看清了这个抢手货的全貌——他很特别，带着狂野与脆弱并存的美。不逊色同龄白人的身高、不同于其他毛发稀疏的亚洲人的凛然剑眉和威严的神情遗传自他的父亲，浅色的瞳仁和美丽的双眼皮来自母亲，他很容易晒伤，也容易晒黑，黝黑的皮肤泛着健康的光亮，膝盖处的皮肤甚至还是半透明的。他没什么肌肉，但紧绷的线条和肌腱的轮廓仍然很优美，臀部也紧致有弹性。

陈力先是被这群发情的坏小孩儿用膝盖顶了肚子，接下来失去了行动力的他只能任他们肆意妄为。他被迫接受了不下十根阴茎和至少300cc精液，他被要求在后穴同时接受两根老二的同时还要帮一个男人口交还要给另外两个人打飞机。当时他不得不一边照做，一边数他面前那面墙上瓷砖的裂纹，才得以熬过去。

第一次在同性性爱中做受方就被强暴绝对不是什么良好的体验。自此陈力成了警校难得的尤物，听过他名字的男孩都幻想着和他打一炮，以至于他在繁重的训练和课业中还要抽出时间来，一方面要忙着学会怎么在一场粗暴的性爱中不那么痛苦，另一方面还要训练体能尽量保护自己。

夜晚总是过于漫长，尤其是当他并没有被骚扰的时候。仿佛被睡眠抛弃，闭上眼睛想要胡思乱想的时候又发现眼前仅仅是一片漆黑，即便睡着也无梦。有时候他甚至怀疑自己被掏空了，或者说从一开始就没人往里面填充过任何东西。他也没什么欲望，性欲早就因被过度使用而消磨殆尽，物质上他又不欠缺什么，至于感情这东西，他从没相信过，也坚信自己不需要。

这个时候他还并没有学会一个人对另一方的意义，所以他对那个名为Richard的曾帮他几次解围的室友仅仅只是疏离地表达过谢意，并没把对方看似临时起意的自我满足当回事。可这也没能打消对方对他的兴趣和保护欲，单方面的友谊持续了两年，直到陈力习惯了身边有对方的存在，Richard却突然临时改了志愿要去当兵。陈力没有挽留他。

几年后陈力出席了Richard的葬礼。据说他在战场上踩到了地雷，他的母亲趴在空的黑色棺材上哭得撕心裂肺，几次当场晕厥。

此刻的陈力刚从警校毕业，凭借优异的成绩成为了第八分局的一名警员。

TBC.


	2. Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 轮奸情节。  
> 血腥暴力描写。  
> 秽物描写。  
> 三观不正。

May第一次见陈力是在她刚来到唐人街一个月后的事。她看着他的时候有一种感觉——感觉就是感觉，说不上具体是什么，但这感觉让人安心。她也注意到了陈力看她的眼神，不像是看一个陌生人应有的眼神，掺杂着怀念与怜悯。怜悯她懂，但怀念就让她感到困惑了，也许是因为他们出生自同一个地方，但还是多少点牵强。

陈力不是她接的第一个客人，也不是相貌最顺眼或是最有钱的，但却是她印象最深刻的那个。这人很有趣，也很迷人，还很神秘，身上还有一种英雄主义的悲壮感——可他看起来又不像什么好人，和东风堂的人混在一起的黑警算什么好人？这就是有趣迷人神秘的所在，他身上的矛盾性简直要逼疯他自己。

但是May不知道他在矛盾什么，她只负责接待他，有时还到他家里去，他会给她做饭，在他做饭的时候他开着电视让她在客厅等待，他还会给她充足的时间睡觉，却很少做爱。他只在初次见面的时候抱过她，那一次他看起来还心不在焉，对此May多少有些失落，除此之外一切都好，他们在一起的时候她感觉自己充满了活力。

May对陈力感兴趣，于是在一次帮Henry李洗澡的时候，这个平日里一言不发的姑娘用细小的声音问起关于他的事。Henry李看起来有点吃惊，好像做她这行的就不该对特定的男人抱有幻想。

“他原先算是有钱人家的少爷，他爸爸从前是个警监，可惜娶了个妖妇还为了她挪了不少公款。最后那婊子跑了，他家算是完了。”

自动过滤掉赤条条的肥胖男人的脏话，May筛出了一些有用信息：受过良好教育的富家子弟，家道中落，目前和父亲住在一起，办事干脆利落又不露马脚。但也就只有这些了，她靠着这点东西让雀跃的心情维持了半个月。毕竟她还只是个即将成年的小姑娘，在最容易坠入爱河的年纪，能靠着自己丰富的想象力最大程度地美化憧憬对象，熬过灰暗的时刻。

所以陈力找到她，说要送她回去的时候，她毫不犹豫地就答应了对方。

即便她从没想过逃跑。她知道出逃的浴池女郎被找回来只有死路一条，就算真跑得了也可能死在颠簸的归途中。但有一种人你就是愿意去相信——他足够强大，他可以轻而易举杀掉敌人，他是一个行走在黑暗中的英雄，他很危险，他能像捏死一只蚂蚁一样捏死你，可他却偏偏选择无条件地站在你这一边，保护你，你对他而言是特别的。任哪个女孩都可能曾经这么狂热地跟随过某一个人。陈力就是这种人。

May当时激动到哭出来，她不停点头，断断续续地用家乡话重复道：

“我和你回去。”

陈力是自愿申请到唐人街来的。当时上面的看法不一，有人说中国人的事绝对不能交给中国人来管，有人说最了解中国人还是他们自己，最后一个官阶够大又不怎么喜欢操心这些杂事的人说了句“那就让他试试看啊”就草草敲定了结果，陈力就这样进了中国城。

突然做出的这个决定也许和他一时冲动的自我满足有关。他在凶案组待了几年，见了不少中国人的尸体，身在异国就是容易产生莫名其妙的归属感和不合时宜的同情，与其继续耗在第八分局顺着尸体提供的那点线索线索顺藤摸瓜去找凶手，不如从源头上把它截断。

可真到了十五号分局他才发现，事情远比他想的复杂，中国人并非都是被白人杀死的，更多的死亡还是归结于帮派之间的火拼和内部处刑，其中最常见的就是年轻女性的裸尸出现在焚烧炉和垃圾桶里。更让人恼火的是他分明知道处刑人在哪里，却只有在特定的时候才能出手阻止——是阻止，而非抓捕，如果抓进去的人泄露了什么帮派的秘密，他和被抓进去的人都要倒霉。初出茅庐的新手警官并不知道唐人街的规矩，第一次办案就捅了篓子，要不是东风堂的Banny黄出面帮他摆平，他甚至会有性命之忧。

Banny黄给他线索，帮他破案，告诉他可以一举端掉整个帮派还不会留下后顾之忧的方法。于是陈力初来乍到就办了分局的白人几年都办不到的事情，官阶和名誉纷至沓来。陈力这个时候还不知道自己招惹上了一个什么样的组织，突如其来的甜头让他有些飘飘然，说话变得硬气，行事也大胆霸道起来，有时候他会昧着点儿良心收黑钱帮人办事，但这也没什么大不了的，没人说过正义必须被彻底执行。

他知道东风堂名下的浴场在用女孩子做什么勾当，这也是没办法的事，姑娘们都是自愿来的，妓女也要吃饭，无论什么时候什么地方都有风俗业存在。只要没有无辜的人死去，就算不上什么大错。

这个时候他还把Henry李当成朋友，一个和他一样的无名小卒，在班叔手底下做事，有点机灵，干活儿有一套，浴场就是他在经营。白天他做自己该做的事，到了晚上就到对方的浴场喝酒享乐，偶尔谈谈生意。活得糜烂又没有意思，但至少当下是快乐的，他以为这样的日子会一直持续下去，他会变得越来越大胆，越来越坏，直到他被哪个仇家一枪爆了头。

然后他遇见了May。

May就是那种，胆怯又害羞，瘦瘦小小前平后板，看一眼就会让人产生保护欲的姑娘。这种女人的杀伤力并不比Jannet那种风情万种的淫妇要小，因为她们的攻击都面向特定的人群，像他爸那种俗人就喜欢荡妇，而他就对May这样安静又温柔的女孩儿没辙。还有一个原因，那就是May的乖兮兮的额发和瘦小的身板，包括看他时躲躲闪闪的眼神，都像极了他的母亲。所以他没发静下心来和她做爱，会让他产生极少时候才会有的罪恶感。比起把她推倒在床上他宁愿给她煎个蛋。

他想救她。他深知在唐人街做这种生意的女孩儿最后会有什么下场：不是得了性病死掉就是人老珠黄以后被扔到黑市贱卖，之后的命运可想而知。May看上去也就十五六岁，她还年轻，不能就这样耗在浴场。

他要带她离开，就算被发现也没关系，东风堂需要他，不会拿他怎么样。但May不一样，可以代替她的女孩儿千千万万，被发现的话不可能全身而退，所以他必须确保她安全离开。

然而他没有。

May从浴场消失的第四个小时，Henry李的人在码头截住了他俩。

“你看见桌上那个针管了吗？”

“看见了。”

“那里面是海洛因。”

"现在我知道了。"

“现在我要你把针管拿起来，给自己打一针。”

“无稽之谈，May，过来这里。”

这个时候陈力还相当有底气，他是班叔的教子，Henry李是他的朋友，他们那么熟，他帮他们做事。不会有事的，不会有事的，他在心里把这句话重复了两遍。他看着桌子对面坐在李前面的May，向她伸出手。他试探着，却用不容置喙的语气。

May并没有他那么好的心理素质，她吓得哆嗦，连大气都不敢出，腿上没有力气，只能用手撑着桌子起身。屁股才离开凳子几厘米，就被李抬手压住肩膀按了下去。那只手从肩膀滑到后颈，又抚上脑后，轻轻摩挲她的头发。

眼泪冲出眼眶却不敢掉下来，她微微张开嘴急促地喘气。

“Henry李——”

陈力抬起双手刚打算说话，就被一声巨响吓到惊跳。

是May的额头和桌子接触发出的声音，响声大到他以为May的头骨或许已经碎了。上一秒微笑还挂在脸上的李面目狰狞地瞪视他，狂暴地向他怒吼，脸上松弛的皮肤由于用力过大而抖动：

“要么给你自己注射，要么我就给她打进去！！”

陈力给自己打了一针之后便不省人事，再次醒来的时候发现自己浑身赤裸，被人捆得像个粽子，眼睛被黑布蒙住，嘴里还含着口塞。他睡着的时候流了不少口水，全都顺着下巴和颈线留到胸前。

“口塞就是个情趣，反正过会儿你要帮其他人吹的，到时候就会摘下来。啊、要不现在就摘了吧。”

有人在离他很近的地方和他说话，是Henry李。

口塞一被取下他就开始破口大骂：“你他妈的，那不是海洛因吧？”

“班叔不允许我用海洛因对付你，但是看着你当时视死如归的表情挺好玩的。”

“我操你妈的——唔！”

左眼感受到了一记强力的戳刺，他条件反射地猛然仰头躲闪，又被抓着头发拖了回去。

“我劝你别这么跟我说话，给你点好处你还真以为能和我平起平坐了？你也太不自量力了。”

“……你打算怎样？”

“我要确保你和May今后谁也跑不了。”

李把眼罩给他拽下来的时候他感受到了强光，闭上眼睛再缓缓睁开，他看到了李，身着紫色和服的May，还有几个他不认识但也不陌生的面孔——是基斯提街拍黄片的那伙人，以及摄影机。妈的。妈的。现在他知道了，这伙人要拿May要挟他，他们要拍摄以May为女主角的色情录像，男主角却不止一个，他们还要他看着——

“对了，为了防止你误会，我提前说一下，今天的女主角是你。”

诧异的表情在陈力脸上停留了五秒，之后他因为过于吃惊笑了出来。

“噗，你不是吧？”

“当然了，May也会加入。顺带一提，刚才那一针不止有迷药还有迷幻药，现在差不多已经起作用了。”

末了李又补上一句：

“我再劝你一句，和东风堂共事，少想些有的没的，对我们都好。”

May看到陈力濒临崩溃的脸时已经麻木了。

她年纪还小，以前从没见过这样的滥交：陈力由于被绑住毫无反抗的余地，在没有任何润滑的情况下被男人轮流粗暴地插入，下颌被捏住、嘴巴被掰开塞入性器给人吹喇叭，而他本人看上去却并非只感到痛苦，这可能是药物的作用。

从前在她眼中高大威猛的那个男人现在像个对谁都能张开大腿的婊子，被人插到痛哭流涕，被迫重复着施暴者强迫他说的污言秽语，在精液流尽而且也无法勃起的前提下依旧颤抖着高潮，他甚至一边哭一边尿了出来。尿液并非是射出来的一股，而是滴滴答答淅淅沥沥的细流，顺着大腿恣意乱流，洒到她的肚皮上——顺带一提，她现在正在陈力身下，动作机械地把对方那根刚射完尿的性器纳入自己的阴道。

“Come on，May.用点力啊。”

耳边是李像老父亲的语气一样的劝导，May服从命令奋力扭动腰肢，不断地把陈力因为无法勃起而皱缩、不断滑到外面的阴茎重新放回体内。陈力趴在她怀里哭的上气不接下气，她抱着对方的头，安抚一般地吻着他的紧闭的眼睛的嘴唇，舔掉他的眼泪，就像母猫给自己的幼崽舔毛。

May心中那个英雄一样的男人不在了，这个人比她想象的要脆弱、无力百倍。她不怨他，她在思考日后她不能仅仅只是依赖他，他们两个应该保护对方。

两天后李叫来陈力，把今日晨报摔在他面前。

陈力装模作样地瞅了一眼，实际上他不用看就知道那上面说的什么。

“你看上去简直焕然一新，你都去哪解压的？”

“如果你是在暗示我被你叫人轮奸还被拍了录像这件事，我想告诉你的是我见过比这严重得多的大场面。”

“我担心你的逆反心理啊。”

“多谢挂心。你给我看这报纸干嘛？”

李的上半身几乎都压在餐桌上，他用双手撑着桌子，眯着眼睛注视对面一脸满不在乎表情的探长。探长的脸上还有之前被人掌掴留下的伤痕。

“你真的不知道？”

陈力放下茶杯，不耐烦地叹了口气，拿起面前的报纸扫了一眼头版，故意摆出一副吃惊的样子。

“……天，这不是基斯提街那伙人吗，死了二十多个喽啰？谁干的？我谢谢他。”

说完他把报纸甩到李的脸上，抬起右腿架到另一条腿上。

“我知道你怀疑我，但你没有证据啊。”

“你这算什么？”

Payback.

陈力脸上愉快的表情早就出卖了他——他自愿暴露的，他并不怕他们。目前来讲唐人街和东风堂有染的警察属他官阶最高，对方也许可以整治他，但不能没有他，东风堂原本只是想让他吃点苦头，以为他会因为那点小事就乖乖投降，他们错了。这就是一场博弈，相互消耗而已，双方都应该明白内讧没有好处，所以放明智点就该到此为止。他继续收黑钱，他们继续找他行方便，May哪也不能去，一场闹剧什么都没能改变，却让双方都更加看清楚了形势——陈力并不像他伪装出来的那样乖顺，东风堂也从没拿他当过自己人。

“你们又没什么损失的，让它过去吧。少想些有的没的，对我们都好。”

他面不改色地接话，眼前浮现的却是昨天郊区仓库血流成河的场景。这是他第一次为了私欲杀人——不是出于公事，也不是受任于东风堂，而是为了他自己。他想杀人，仅此而已，他发现自己没有愧疚感，这和那些人有没有罪无关，毕竟他又不是法律，他不是正义，无权判断一个人是否该死。他只是杀了他们，并且为自己得逞而发自内心地感到愉悦。

第一个人死在仓库门口，当时他正蹲在地上抽烟，也许在数蚂蚁，也许什么都没干仅仅是在看着地。陈力一边给枪拧上消音器一边冲那人吹了声口哨，等他抬起头再让他亲眼看着黑洞洞的枪口被打死。然后他从容地把手枪插进裤腰，推开门丢了颗闪光弹进去，等了几秒后冲进门拿机枪疯狂扫射。

直到机枪的子弹打光还有一个年轻人根本反应不过来发生了什么事，他眨了眨眼，合上眼皮时陈力还在门口，等他再睁开眼睛，对方已经出现在他面前，从他腰间拔出枪对准他的胸口扣动扳机。

陈力把安静死去的青年的尸体当作盾牌挡在身前，以此来躲过敌人的攻击，但他的肩膀还是中弹了。没关系，这点伤杀不了他，他依旧举得起枪。况且，就凭这群杂碎的枪法能打到他的肩膀说不定还是胡乱撞上的。

他没数自己杀了多少人，感谢撰写头条的记者帮忙统计。他只记得杀戮是令人畅快的，电影里面血肉横飞的场面真实存在——机枪的后坐力很大，子弹从额头打进去只有一个小洞，但从后脑勺出去却能形成一个碗口大的创口，血液就像西瓜汁一样喷溅，不，比西瓜汁还要再深一点，准确来说更像红色染料。子弹进入肉体再穿出来的响声让他觉得自己仿佛化作弹头亲自贯穿了敌人的身体，血肉落在地上、溅到墙上的动静就像这场杀戮的配乐。

一个大胡子的白人被他打中了肚子，躺在地上骂他是婊子养的混蛋。看吧，他知道自己活不了，所以他都不求饶。陈力从善如流地给他补了一枪——事实上，他给所有躺在地上的人都补了一枪，在头上，以免他转身出去的时候谁爬起来阴他。

这一切都在短短的几分钟内完成，而他却觉得屠杀进行了几个小时，他全身的关节都被枪的后坐力震得发痛，耳边鸣声隆隆。现在他应该快点回家洗个澡睡一觉，明天还要去下城区扫黄。

夜色很深，他不担心被人认出来。他确保那天在仓库附近的人都死了，反正那个时间在那片区域乱晃的几乎都是那群混蛋的人，要是有谁半夜嗑药嗑晕了荡到那里去，那对不起。

谋杀这件事，他算是新手，却做的比大多数人都好。回去的路上他觉得有什么变了，他跨过了他不该跨越的界限，但他不后悔，他从不后悔。

现在他有想杀的人，有想要保护的人。即便他杀不了，也无法解救，但他觉得自己有了要活下去的理由。有恨和执念就能活下去，这就足够了。

TBC.


End file.
